


I wish I could

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie  comforting Maddie in the aftermath of her seeking help
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I wish I could

“I’m proud of you”Howie said to his girlfriend 

“Accepting help isn’t easy”Maddie said to him 

“You are incredible you know that right?”Howie mentioned 

“I don’t feel incredible”Maddie sighed 

Howie became worried once he noticed the sudden shift in her mood

“I probably should have stopped what I was doing”Maddie referred to her following that woman 

“You can’t go back in time Maddie”Howie’s face softened 

“Yeah but I wish I could”Maddie whispered her voice hitched slightly 

Howie could her the pain in her voice  
she regretted what she did 

Maddie slowly realized over the time the impact her decision had on her life 

It impacted her relationship and her career 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up again”Maddie apologized 

“You have nothing to apologize for ever”Howie walked over to her wrapping his arms around her 

Maddie rested her head on his shoulder relaxing into him 

Howie hugged her closely to him not letting go of his girlfriend


End file.
